In recent years, the desire to use automated language-understanding systems has increased. Automated language-understanding systems have been applied to a variety of interactive services to automate the service and/or reduce costs. Services benefiting from an automated language-understanding interface may include, for example, services providing products and/or services, e-mail services, and telephone banking and/or brokerage services, etc.
Automated language-understanding systems permit users to input a request relating to a desired action. Users may enter, for example, speech, typed and/or written inputs into the system. The understanding system recognizes the command and performs the desired action.